halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:7 Wood
Untitled Please take into note, that this is a different, weapon. Sort of. If it can be used the same way a Gravity Hammer can, but aesthetically is different, should it be merged? - For the same reason above. 7 wood is not the gravity hammer but a different weapon.--Odysseas-Spartan 10:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) - Same reason. It is different. - User:SNES Lover - It has the exact same animation and use as a Gravity Hammer. It's a reskin, Bungie confirmed that. Its only difference is that it has a different reticule and look. It doesn't really warrant its own article. *Allow me to continue my point further. What kind of strategies could you write for this thing? The exact same as the Gravity Hammer. Its effects? Gravity Hammer. Its usage? Gravity Hammer. It's all in the Gravity Hammer article. Basically, this would fit much more conveniently in a paragraph in that article. It's not important enough by its lonesome to really call for an article, especially when there's one you can merge it with. '' Useless Old Grunty'' 20:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Well if that's your issue, try actually adding to the article like I have. Then you'll see how much can actually be added to the page. And take note, we have articles a lot shorter than this one. High[[User talk:HaloDude|'DEFIN']] 21:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Most of the stuff there is fluff that can be trimmed down to a paragraph or so: "Found in Forge exclusively on Sandbox, the 7 wood is a reskinned Gravity Hammer. It superficially resembles a real life golf club, albeit colored in theme of Sandbox and adorned with a Grunt icon. It comes with a golf ball and tin cup for "scoring". While its reticule and design are different from the weapon it is stemmed from, it has the exact same attack power and speed. Oddly enough, it is found in the scenery section of Forge, likely to fit with its two counterpart items, and serves as the novelty item of Sandbox, much like the Soccer Ball of other maps." Throw that into the Gravity Hammer article, and it serves the exact same purpose with none of the fat. '' Useless Old Grunty'' 21:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) But most articles can be trimmed down to paragraphs. Take a battle article, trim the sections down to just a link to sub-battles, and you have a page of links. If we were just to trim down the stuff in an article, we'd have about half the articles we have now. Besides, the stuff on that page is relevant to the 7 wood AND the Gravity hammer. Same as how some weapon info belongs on two different weapon pages, despite it being the same. High[[User talk:HaloDude|'DEFIN']] 21:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Most articles can be trimmed down to two paragraphs, but not all items are just reskins of another with the exact same stats. Even weapons with similar purposes and nomenclature, such as the Battle Rifles, have differences between them that call for their separation. That's not counting just their technical differences, which may or may not be minute, but their deployment differences, which are considerably different. The 7 wood is a gag Bungie threw in that behaves exactly like the Gravity Hammer. There are literally no differences aside from its visual design and reticule. It even has the same energy counter. And going into the semantics of battles is irrelevant. They require detailed analysis, a gag doesn't. '' Useless Old Grunty'' 21:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Why doesn't a gag need detailed analysis? Despite how similar they are, they're still different, and players will no doubt use them in seperate ways. The 7 wood will likely promote and encourage more screenshots, videos, custom games amongst friends etc. Not only that, but until now, it was probably very rare that a player would use the Gravity hammer in the way that the 7 wood is used. They'll likely both be used in different circumstances etc, especially in custom games. Therefore, it requires it's own article. Besides, look at how much we've added today alone, after a while, this article will be much, much better. At least give it time to expand and such. High[[User talk:HaloDude|'DEFIN']] 22:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) - FishType1 20:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) - The game lists it as a "7 wood", and is listed under "scenery", not "weapons". The object also looks different, and despite it being a reskin, it's a different object altogether. High[[User talk:HaloDude|'DEFIN']] 20:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) A footprint doesn't look like a boot. J s neI'm too cool to sparkle. That's what my sonic screwdriver's for. 21:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) - As per CR. It is different. —Kougermasters 22:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) - As per first comment. - The Gravity Hammer page is already large and messy. Adding yet another section would only make it worse. This is crisp and clean. Besides, golf needs it's own page somewhere. - It may act in the same way, but a different page should be created concerning golf. Incendiary 08:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) - The SMG and Suppressed SMG are separate as are the 2 assault rifles. Dragonblaze-052 00:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) - A4biter 02:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) - That's like asked for Captain Falcon to be merged with Ganondorf.--[[User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato|''Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato]] 05:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Rename? Should the 7 Wood as Weapon/7 Wood, as per the other weapons, or just kept the way it is? Just a little thought in the back of my head. -- [[User:General5 7|' General5 7 ''']] talk 02:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Reach Firstly, sorry if this topic is on the wrong part of the discussion. 2nd, can we update the page so it says that the 7 wood will be in Reach? (Possibly just Forge World) NarutoROCKS189 05:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC)